


Alone Time

by Destielismylove



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex with a demigod, sex on a boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielismylove/pseuds/Destielismylove
Summary: Moana finally gets some alone time and she starts to think back on some of her more recent interactions with Maui. Things might get a little steamy.





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because I watched a porn and the guy had really big hands and all I could think about were these two. Also, I wrote this in like an hour and a half and I was sleep deprived.

Moana leaned back, sighing as she lay on her canoe, the skin caressing her skin with its warm touch. It wasn’t often that she was able to take some time to herself, being the chief’s daughter, but when she did, she loved to spend it floating on the ocean in her canoe, sometimes roaming with Maui, other times, such as today, she liked to sun tan while she floated away. Her top and skirt, pulled away to bare her long legs, the only thing shielding her from the delightfully warm rays. Now if only she could get Maui off of her mind and allow her to relax.

Recently, the demigod had become more of a distraction than anything else. While she was supposed to be learning how to be chief, Maui had taken to leading Moana on more adventures, travelling to the world of monsters or even just finding more islands, Maui was always there with her, leading her astray.

And how her thoughts had gone astray. Moana had never been one for focusing on the boys in her tribe, all of them too happy to obey her father’s orders and never push the status quo, too worried with getting the recognition of the chief. Maui was never concerned with that, always pushing Moana to go faster, do more, be better and it had gone to Moana’s head. Now she had trouble sometimes deciding between what she had been taught throughout her whole childhood and what she had finally begun to find in herself when she went on her adventure to find Maui.

Every thought she had had recently was either about or including Maui. And every time she thought about the large demigod, she started to feel strange. Her stomach always got a little fluttery, chills going down her spine and settling low in her, and she would always flush and try to hide it, sometimes in a way that maybe wasn’t the best. She had recently yelled at someone who was trying to get her attention because she had been lost in thought about Maui and how he seemed to always be confident in himself when he was in front of everyone else, but he showed more to Moana.

Again, she got the feeling settling into the pit of her stomach, her thoughts about Maui leading to her shifting her legs close together, trying to rub against the ache that was beginning to form. She had never thought of anyone else like this, never entertained the thought of liking someone like this, and she certainly hadn’t thought of Maui the same way when she first met him. Her annoyance at his cockiness had overpowered any other thought, but through their journey, she had learned to enjoy, and even like the man beneath the god.

Moana shifted on the floor of the boat, fingertips sliding over the smooth wood underneath her, feeling the grain of the wood under her fingers. Her toes curled when her hand touched her side, her skin flushed with the sun rays and slightly damp with the sea mist. Moana opened her eyes to small slits, scanning the skies for a giant hawk before closing them again and dragging her hand higher to brush over her top, rubbing over the small nub, letting out a small gasp as small sparks erupted from her skin.

She had begun to explore this part of herself once she and Maui had returned from their journey and Moana had been given her own hut now that she had her own duties. Maui had been offered a hut, which he had kindly accepted and now when Maui came by to visit, he stayed at the hut next to Moana’s, and she had been having dangerous thoughts since then.

She had seen him come back from the hot springs one time, leaf skirt lying against his still wet skin, hair clinging to his wide chest and skin glistening under the shining sun. She had lost her breath then, face going red as he smiled at her his little half smile, the one that seemed to show the man part of Maui, and not the one reserved for his many adoring fans. She had quickly grabbed Pua and ran to the coconut field to see how the harvest was going, the fast run she did easily covering her still flushed cheeks. She had already begun to think of him in a certain type of way, easily bridging between friends and something more, and with that image of Maui fresh in her mind, that gap was crossed and there was no coming back.

So here she was, sunbathing in her canoe, fingers caressing over her top and over her nipples, slowly bringing them to hard peaks and the little sparks getting stronger and building lower in her stomach. One last search of the sky showed it clear, so Moana pushed her top up, freeing her breasts to the sun warmed air, biting her lip as she pinched at her nipples, the already tight nubs standing proud, the soft salt water mist lighting over her skin and making her shiver, her other hand tightening into a fist against the floor of the canoe.

Moana bit her lip, trying not to make any noise as her skin started to feel too tight, and she pressed her other hand over her bikini bottoms, feeling the material wet already with the thoughts she’d been having. Her fingertips lightly touching along her slit, pressing at her clit through the material. She couldn’t help but moan out as she arched from the floor. The movement of the boat helped her motions, her fingers circling along her clit as her other hand flicked along her breast. She only wished that it wasn’t just her making her feel this way.

In her mind, Maui was there on the boat with her, pressing along her, shading her from the warm sun and she shivers in the cooler temperature. Maui laughs as his large hand covers over her entire breast, thumb rubbing along her skin and catching her nipple, and as Moana imagines it, she does the same with her own hand. Maui would then kiss her, his smile staying the entire time as she arches below him, trying to press closer into the large demigod. He laughs above her, pulling away to see her gasping for breath already, his hands still caressing her skin, leading down to her bikini bottoms where he would rub one large forefinger along the wet material. Moana ran two fingers along her slit, trying to think how big his fingers would feel along her skin.

Moana pulled her fingers away from herself, pulling off her top that’s still tied around her chest and pulling down her bottoms until she lies naked on the warm wood. Her legs spread, her curls glistening as she runs her slim fingers through them and into her wet pussy. She can’t help but gasp, one finger almost too much for her already and she can hardly think how it would feel to have Maui’s fingers curling inside her, pressing farther than her own can reach.

“Maui” she breathes out, breathless with the bliss of her fingers rubbing along her clit, across her nipple and within her. She’s only been doing this recently and when she can finally get alone, too afraid to be found out by someone in her village, let alone if Maui found out and didn’t want to be friends anymore, so she’s quick to get close to the edge, her hips pressing up as she presses another finger into herself, Maui’s name becoming a mantra on her tongue.

It’s only when she hears a small thump and a shadow falls across her face that she becomes aware that someone is on the canoe with her. Her hands still and her eyes open, the shadow lending some help in finding the demigod above her, his smirk the same one she saw for the first time when he had gotten her to say thank you.

“You know that as a demigod, every time someone say’s my name, I know exactly where they are?” Maui asks, his fish hook leaning against the mast of the canoe. Moana’s skin is no longer flushed with arousal, but instead embarrassment. She quickly pulls her fingers from herself, wincing a little at the pain and trying to pull her skirt back to cover herself. Before she could, Maui leaned down and gently touched her chin, leading her to look at him.

“And I always come when you call.” He said, his eyes still sparkling even as he pushed forward and took her lips in a kiss. Moana was too shocked to quickly respond, but when everything kicked in and got past the embarrassed fog in her mind, she quickly responded, her skirt falling to cover her lap, leaning up and putting her arms around Maui.

“So, you uh, you hear me every time I say your name?” Moana asked as she pulled away, her eyes fluttering open.

“Every time Moana and you have no idea how often I’ve wanted to do this.” He answered back, his arms wrapping around her back to pull her closer, her warm skin pressing against his huge chest, one arm caressing at her back as the other goes lower, pressing to her bottom and bringing her closer, kisses moving down her jaw and neck as Moana moans out.

“Oh god Maui” she moans out, panting against his skin as his hot tongue rakes up her neck, dragging her higher into his hands. The skirt slides between Moana’s legs, the soft material making her arch and moan, her fingernails pressing into Maui’s skin and she’s almost thrown back onto the floor of the canoe.

Moana opens her eyes, confusing flitting through them before she sees Maui loosening his skirt, his hard cock standing before him and she thought she was turned on before, but then she felt s gush of warmth flood from her. Moana moaned out and Maui fell upon her, licking at her skin and mouthing along her breasts. She couldn’t help but to grip at his hair, pulling him closer to her skin. He moaned as he kissed his way down her skin, his fingers rubbing along her thighs, spreading them for his wide body to fit between them. Moana had a moment of hesitation, her thighs starting to close before Maui stopped and lifted his head.

“If you don’t want to, we don’t have to.” Maui said, and the care in his voice and his eyes made Moana relax minutely.

“No, I’m good. If I need to, I’ll stop you.” She said, smiling back and spreading her legs herself to show that she was more comfortable, taking a breath as she did so. She felt Maui caress her thighs, kissing on them with reverence that almost made Moana cry with how tender he was being. His tongue surprised her when it lapped along her slit, she yelped and tried to cover her mouth to stop any noises, before Maui grabbed her arms and held them down at her sides.

“I want to hear you Moana.” He said with his eyes look at his and his mouth still rubbing along her clit, and she couldn’t help but moan loudly when he said that, and he held eye contact with her as he licked again at her wet pussy. For what seemed like hours, Moana was tortured with Maui’s tongue before a finger slowly began to feel along her slit. Moana gasped in, pulling a sharp breath into her as she felt how thick his finger was, and it wasn’t even in her yet.

Moana whimpered and tried to press down on his finger and she felt Maui laugh against her skin. She moaned out, trying to make out a “please” before she felt his finger press between her lips and into her. Moana held her breath as he pressed deeper within, her thighs flexing at the stretch. Maui moved up to her, his mouth finders hers and it should have been gross tasting herself on his mouth, but she just pressed up into him, trying to focus on something else other than the stretch.

“Maui, Maui, please, please just give me something, give me more, please” Moana gasped out, trying to thrust her hips onto his hand. A second finger pressed into her, and she thought she couldn’t get fuller than the first finger. She winced in pain and he threaded his fingers through her hair, trying to help her relax into his touch.

“I know it’s a lot _koʻu aloha_ , and we can stop if you want.” Maui said, smiling as he started to pull his fingers out of her before she clenched down on his fingers, holding him in. Her nails dug into his arms, nails leaving small cresent shape marks as she tried to hold him in.

“You’re not going anywhere. I am Moana of Motunui. You have boarded my boat and will fuck me.” Moana said, her voice even and strong as she pulled Maui to her, kissing him with all the passion that she felt.

Maui again started to pull his fingers from her and she practically growled, teeth biting at his lip to get his attention.

“What did I just say?” Moana asked, sounding annoyed and about ready to start fighting.

“You want me to fuck you; you want me to do it with just my fingers or with my cock?” Maui asked, his smirk showing exactly what he knew her answer to be before she could even flush in embarrassment at her reaction.

Moana couldn’t even say anything before he laughed and kissed her, his smile bringing hers out as her flush began to decrease, now borne of lust rather than embarrassment.

“That’s what I thought” Maui said, before he maneuvered her with his legs wrapped around his waist before his cockhead was pressed to her opening.

“You ready?” He asked, and he should have expected when she pulled her legs and pressed him inside of herself. Maui groaned out, her tightness making him want to thrust in, but he held back as he felt her get even tighter around him and her thighs shake, trying to keep the small tears out of her eyes. He reached up to hold her face, his thumbs rubbing away the slight wetness before kissing her, trying to distract her from the pain that she was feeling. When she slowly started to thrust into him, he knew that he could thrust into her, short thrusts as she became accustomed to his size. He knew he wasn’t small by any means, and knew that he needed to take his time, as much as he wanted to thrust with abandon into her.

Moana couldn’t help but cry out at the fullness she was feeling, never thinking it would feel this amazing. The rush of feelings she was experiencing was greater than she could imagine and as she held onto his shoulders, she couldn’t help but let loose her feelings.

“Maui, please, never leave me, I love you, please” Moana’s proclamations making Maui thrust into her harder and he reached down to thumb at her clit, making her gasp out until she was making unintelligible sounds. When Moana came, it was with a bite into her shoulder and a scream that had her hoarse before long, Maui coming inside of her with a harsh grunt. They collapsed together, a sweaty mess with the sun slowly setting into the waves of the ocean.

Moana couldn’t help but start to feel self-conscious and a little pressured underneath all of Maui, but when she felt him wrap his arms back around her and pull her into his lap, his softening cock falling from her with a small wince. She wrapped her own arms around him, laying her head on his chest as she felt the rumble of him speaking. When she leaned back to look at him, she could hear him almost praying, and all he kept saying was

_aloha wau iā ʻoe, aloha wau iā ʻoe, aloha wau iā ʻoe…_

**Author's Note:**

> ko' aloha : my love  
> aloha wau ia 'oe : i love you
> 
> translations taken from google translate so please don't hate me too much.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos and I'll love you forever.


End file.
